Needles and Yaoi
by Kajou
Summary: The Akatsuki is a hospital in Japan. While Konan, the Head Nurse, deals with personal problems, Sasuke fights insanity and jealousy, and Pein makes painful descisions. ItachiXMadara ItachiXTobi HidanXKakuzu More pairings later on
1. The ER

**Well here ya go. The first chapter OVER AGAIN. At least this time, it might actually be _better_. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Pein sat in his office thinking over his job. '_All I do all day is prevent people from dying. And here I am, terrified. How can I possibly call myself "Head Of Medicine" when I can't do a heart transplant? It's not my fault I'm terrified of holding someone's life in my hand and feeling it pump.' _Pein was snapped from his thoughts by his head nurse storming into his office.

"Leader, we need you in the E.R. NOW!" Pein immediately stood, pushing his chair back against the wall behind him, and followed the azure-haired female.

"What is it, Konan?"

"We have a serious case here. The man's heart is slowly stopping, and nothing we do works. We might need more than one heart for him. And aside from that," They pushed open the two huge metal doors to the E.R. hall. "We are in the process of reconnecting _all _of his limbs. He's going to be _covered_ in scars." They walked into the operating room. "And sections of his back are missing as well. We don't have spare skin tan enough for him, so the partitions of his back that we transplant will be very pale." Pein inspected the open wound after administering his gloves.

"I need a heart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XOX **Timeskip: After Surgery** XOX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tall, tan man opened his eyes. '_Where am I?'_ The door opened, and he looked away from the blinding white of the ceiling. '_Who is this?' _A woman walked up to his bedside and kneeled onto her knees, her already short white dress riding further up her legs, and bent down to eye level with him. She had long curly blue hair and orange eyes, and an oragami flower adorning the curls.

"Hi there!" He sighed. "You have stunning eyes." The flirty nurse stared into the green and red orbs. "Green and red...strange. Do you work out?"

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Er...yeah....oh, right!" She examined the clipboard she had been holding and looked back up at him. "Yeah, see.....you're what we call a gonner." He gasped. "Kidding! Kidding! There's nothing here, see?" She turned the clipboard toface him. It was empty. He growled and turned back to face the blinding white ceiling. The brightness hurt, and he closed his eyes.

"How did my surgery go?" The nurse stood and tugged at her tight dress, pulling it lower on her thighs and lower down her chest. "How do you think it went? You're alive, aren't you?" He sighed. "You might have...a few scars, but....We had to go to desperate measures to keep you alive, but luckily for you, your insurance covered it all."

"What do you mean by desperate measures?"

"Well....you have.....five hearts." He turned to face her, suddenly alert. "What!? How is that possible?" He slid a finger along each side of his mouth, and upon feeling the stitches there, moved his hand to his arm, finding three long lines of stitches holding his arm on, in four sections. He rolled over and turned his back to the nurse.

"That's not good fo your back..." He was silent, and Konan left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leader, my patient seems to be doing fine. However, I left my papers somewhere, and-"

"They should've been on your clipboard where they belong."

She looked away from him in embarrassment, afraid to see the disappointed look on her crush's face.

She loved Pein all her life, and would do anything for him without hesitation. She hated being yelled at by him, because she knew every disappointment from her side brought her farther from being with him, or at least earning his trust or respect. She wanted him to be happy and successful and everything he ever wanted to be. Even if it meant she would have nothing to do with him. She wanted the best for him.

"His name."

Konan snapped from her daydream. "What?"

"What's his name, Konan?"

She thought for a minute and remembered. '_I forgot to ask him! Oh, now Pein'll be disappointed again...' _"Er..."

"It's OK, Konan. Go ask him."

She hesitantly left to go to her patient's room again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"I'm back. I forgot to bring my papers last time, but...I have them now." The man didn't move. "Er...Before you fall asleep or....what's your name?"

"You transplanted my heart and gave me four new ones, reattached every one of my limbs, diagnosed me at least four different perscriptions, and you don't even know my name?"

'_Even my own **patient **is disappointed in me...ch' _The nurse cursed herself in her mind and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry..." The man turned to face her. "for wh-"

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!" He was silent. "I'm sorry I can't do shit without someone being there to hold my hand!" a tear ran down her cheek.

It was a depressing sight, such a beautiful woman crying.

"..." She sniffed and turned to the door, another tear forming in the corner of her other eye. She grabbed the handle and pulled, opening the door, and stepped one foot out.

"Kakuzu."

She turned slightly, still not making eye contact, and responded, "Konan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan sat in her car in the driveway of her home when her enV2 rang, playing her favorite song, "Almost Lover"

She pulled it out of her bag and flipped it open.

(M)1

She opened the text. It was from Hidan.

"What hapnd? U clocked out and left! Was it te new patient? UR not a disappointment, Konan. You're vry important to dis hospital."

She sighed and closed the phone, stepping out of her Ford F150 pickup. She liked big trucks. It made her look important and successful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm Only Happy When It rains, I'm only happy when its compli-"

Pein picked up his red Razr and flipped it open. Hidan texted him.

"What hapend wit Konan? She was in 'er new patient's room and i herd 'er say 'I'm srry I'm such a disappointment'. Cheer her up 4 me."

'_Hmm...why does she worry so much? She **isn't **a disappointment. I should go check on her. I hope she doesn't think too much of it.' _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan heard the doorbell ring. "That's strange. Who would come by around this time? Pein's still at work, and-" She was cut off by the doorbell again, and stood to get the door.

It was her ex.

"Oh, it's...you. What are you doing here, Orochimaru?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

**That turned out actually quite different from the first time. Oh, well.**

**Review please! Tell me what you think of Orochimaru and Konan!**

**I just picked a random person, so...It actually will work out quite well, I just noticed. Orochimaru used to be in the Akatsuki, so that was quite a strange first character to come to mind.**


	2. Approaching Madness

**AUTHOR NOTE TIME!**

**Well here's the second chapter. "FINALLY", right? Anywho, I am welcoming any ideas for a plot for this story, because I am really making this up as I go. Between this story, Masochistic Romance, and Dirty Little Secret, I have a lot on my hands.**

**This chapter might just have a sex scene in it. Orochimaru's tongue is just TOO suggestive XD**

**Orochimaru: Kajou/Kandis/Konan does not own Naruto or it's characters**

**Speaking of characters, here's the Hospital staff list:**

**Residents (have worked here for at least 2 years):**

**Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan**

**Co-Heads of Medicine:**

**Konan and Tsunade**

**Head Of Medicine (Most important doctor, owns the hospital):**

**Pein**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The tall man stepped into Konan's house, looking into her eyes questionably. "Have you been crying, Konan-chan?" She looked to the floor.

"Pein has been...No, **I **have been....I'm a failure, Orochimaru." His eyes softened and he wrapped an arm around the blue-haired beauty. "No, Konan, You're not. You mean alot to me. And Pein. And the Akatsuki." She smiled at him and he bent down slightly to meet her lips with his.

Konan was only slightly shorter than the man. Orochimaru was a Geographer who collected snakes, specifically the albinos. All his life, he's been tracking down the supposedly non-existant White Cobra. His collection had reached at least two thousand white snakes. Anyone who didn't know the man would think he was a snake himself. He had an abnormally long tongue, pale skin, and long silky black hair. He was extremely skinny and always wore white.

Konan smiled again and sat on the couch. "Orochimaru, I'm not sure about Pein. He always seems disappointed in me. I always feel like I'm not good enough." The man sat beside her and she leaned on his shoulder. "I...Konan...." She looked up to meet his snake eyes. He always wore snake-eye contacts.

"Yes, Orochimaru?" He sighed. "Konan, I still love you." She was silent. "Orochimaru,.....We can never be together and you know that." The man stood and walked a few steps away. "Konan...I...I'd do anything for you. Anything. Please. I want to be with you again."

"But I'm in love with Pein-"

"He doesn't love you back! How could you two ever work out?" She looked away. "I...don't know." The man sat back down beside her and she looked into his eyes. "Orochimaru...You are already taken anyway."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Orochimaru stood with Konan and she motioned for him to relax.

She opened the door and a young, raven-haired male stood in the doorway. "Have you seen Orochima-" He peered over Konan's shoulder to see the pale man sitting on the couch facing him. "There you are!" The male rushed over to Orochimaru's side (he had stood up by now) and hugged him. "I was worried about you!"

Orochimaru smiled at the spiky-haired male and hugged him back. "It's OK, Sasuke." Sasuke grinned and turned to face Konan again. "Sorry about the interruption. We'll be going now." Sasuke and Orochimaru left, Orochimaru turning back and giving the "Call Me" motion over his shoulder. Konan smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pein sat at his desk, still sorting through and stamping papers, when the door to his office opened. A tall blonde female stepped in. She had her hair tied back into two low ponytails down her back, and wore a white vest over a blue T-shirt. On the back, it was adorned with the japanese character for "Gamble".

"Konnichiwa, Tsunade." The Co-Head of Medicine bowed and approached the desk. "Leader, I have a...suggestion." The redhead looked up from his papers with an annoyed look. He hated people asking favors of him, and he knew that's what this was about. "What is it?"

"I'd like to recommend someone for our hospital. Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Leader, she trained under me personally and is highly skilled in medicine and biology. She's got skills, intellect, a slight temper, I admit, and she is pretty, too."

Pein sighed, obviously aggrivated. "I said **no**." Tsunade sighed. "Alright, Leader. You know best." And with that, the blonde woman left.

_'Sakura? Isn't that Sasori's ex?' _Pein thought to himself for a minute before packing his bag and leaving the office toward the garage. He clocked out and announced over the speaker, "I am leaving now. Itachi, please switch shifts at 4. Thank you." And left.

Tsunade thought to herself, '_I think I'll stop by konan's house later tonight. What could she possibly be doing alone?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan sat on the sofa with the phone in her hand. '_Should I call him? What's the worst that could happen? If he comes over....will Sasuke get mad? What would happen? If they break up, Orochimaru will come around more often. But wouldn't I like that? He may be Bisexual, have a boyfreind, and live across town, but he's still very sexy. He loves me...Do I love him back?' _

She punched in the numbers of Orochimaru's cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Snake! I am a snake...Tempting, that bite to ta-ake-" Orochimaru's phone played the oh-so-familiar song by Metallica, "Devil's Dance".

The man picked up his white Voyager and sorted through the menu. (M)1

"Oro, I wudn't call U cuz it wood wake Sasuke up. Txting U seemd quietr. Come ovr wenevr."

He read the message and flipped the phone closed. He sighed and grabbed his coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade got into her car and drove home, switching shifts along with the residents, Hidan, Itachi, and Sasori. Konan would have clocked out now, at 11:00 PM, if she was still working (**She went home early, remember XD**).

At the same time, Orochimaru left his own home and started towards Konan's. '_I know why she wants me to come over. She thinks I'm sexy. hehe.' _He smiled to himself and did the victory dance in his head. '_I might just get lucky tonight'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*********************************************IMPORTANT************************************************

**Sorry to cut it short, but I've run out of Ideas. (Wh did I capitolize that?)*** If you have suggestions, please tell me.*****


	3. Replacing Lust

**Here's yet another chapter for my readers. I kinda got tired of this story for a while, but now I'm back on track.**

**CHAPTER 3!!**

**New Timeskip Bar, BTW VVV**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-****+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+****-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-****+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**(Wow, that's hard to make!) **

Konan lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. '_I wonder if he got my message...' _

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Konan sat up. Was it Orochimaru?

She jogged over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi, Tsunade."

The woman stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Konan. I was worried about you. What happened?"

"Um...The patient was giving me a hard time, and was just too much with so much else going on, you know? But It's fine. I'm OK now."

Tsunade hugged Konan close. "Konan, you can always come to me with your problems. I'll be here." Konan smiled and heard someone else knock. Tsunade looked up as well. "Were you expecting other company?" Konan smiled at her and walked to the door. "Yeah. Orochimaru was going to come over."

She opened the front door, and gasped.

"Pein?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orochimaru spun around quickly. "Um...nowhere."

Sasuke leaned against the opposite wall. "I'll ask again." His red eyes swirled and he activated Sharingan. "Where are you going?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The Head Of Medicine stepped in. "I hope I didn't come at a bad time. I was worried."

"No, it's OK, Pein. I'll be alright." He sighed and turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade."

"Pein."

He closed the door behind him.

Konan looked from one to the other and back. "What's wrong?" Pein looked back at her. "Nothing."

'_Tsunade's just trying to replace you...' _

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Orochimaru sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hand, phone in the other. Sasuke had forgotten to take it. He texted Konan.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swe-"

Konan picked up her baby blue enV2 and flipped it open.

(M)1

"Konan, srry. Sasu caught me sneekin out and locked me in te BR."

Konan laughed shortly and flipped it closed. "What's so funny?" Pein asked. She looked up at him. He was only about 3 inches taller than her. "Orochimaru. He texted me. Sasuke locked him in the bedroom." Pein smirked. "Serves him right. No punishment is enough for what he did to you, though." Konan looked to the floor. "That is true..."

"Well I'd better be going. See you tomarrow, Konan?" She looked up from the floor to Tsunade. "Yeah. OK." She left, patting Konan on the head before closing the door behind her.

"Konan."

She returned her gaze to Pein.

"Yes, Leader?"

"Call me Pein. Please. We're not in the hospital." Konan smiled and nodded, moving over to sit on the couch. Her legs were aching by now. Pein followed close behind. "Konan, I must know." She leaned back, letting her bright blue curls drift over her shoulder, and turned to the man. "Yes, Pein?"

"Are you still in love with Orochimaru?"

She thought for a second.

'_He's attractive and all, but I don't think I **love **him.'_

"No. Not anymore." Pein smiled. Konan leaned over and rested her head on Pein's shoulder, making him jump slightly. Keep in mind that Pein has no idea how Konan feels for him.

Konan sighed. "Pein..." He slowly looked down at her. She sighed again and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He blushed slightly. Konan sat up and he immediately stood. "Well, Konan, I'd better be going. We both should go to sleep. We have work tomarrow."

"But I'm not tired. Not one bit." She assumed a position on the couch that resembled crawling toward him. He blushed again at her oh-too-suggestive position. She could be so seductive without ever knowing it. Pein sighed and looked around. Konan noticed he didn't look as anxious as a moment ago.

"Everything OK?"

He glanced at her again before leaning on a wall. "One more thing." He opened Konan's front door. "What do you feel when you think of me?"

She blinked. She hadn't expected him to ask such a question. "Uh...um...." She sighed lightly. "Lust."

She heard her door close, and Pein was gone. She looked to the floor. '_He doesn't care...'_

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Yes he does! Believe me! Aww!! **

**Well that took a while. It was a good chapter, though. I'm glad it's finally done. Thanx for still reading.**


	4. Renewing Fate

**Welcome to chapter...uh...5? Yeah, 5. WELCOME FINALLY!!!**

**Konan's heartborken CHEER UP, KONAN!!!**

**I dont own Naruto or its characters**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Pein rushed down through the halls of the apartment bulding. '_I had to get out of there. What could I say? "Oh, yeah, that's awesome, Konan, but sorry, I don't love you back"??? How am I gonna break it to her? I just...I don't love her back!' _He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked to the floor as his pace slowed.

"Gods, what's happening to me?" He said out loud, as if looking for an answer from some unknown source, "The most beautiful girl in the world is in love with me and I feel NOTHING!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Itachi arrived at his house after the long day at work. He sighed, dropping his bag in one of the dining room chairs.

"Itachi, that you?"

He looked up to the hall from which the voice came.

"Hai."

Itachi's long-haired roommate, Tobi, hopped out of the hall and approached him. "Welcome home, Itachi-kun!! It was so boring here without you! Why do you spend so much time at the hospital?" Itachi sighed at his energetic roomy and replied, "It's my job."

Itachi was never one for conversation, but once he met his hyper roomate some time ago, he's been slowly falling for him. At first, it was just his long raven hair, almost identical to Itachi's, spiky with long bangs that covered the edges of the orange mask. Itachi didn't know why he wore it, because his face was probably beautiful, just like his hair.

"Itachi-kun?"

He snapped from his flashback to look back at his companion.

"Oh...uh....yeah...what?"

Tobi laughed his high-pitched laugh shortly, making Itachi smile a bit. As soon as the raven did, Tobi stopped laughing.

"What?"

"You smiled. I never saw you smile before."

Itachi blinked. He had never noticed this. '_I guess I have been a bit...emotionless lately' _His face softened a bit and he gazed at the raven. Tobi blushed under his mask. Itachi simply turned and returned to the couch and flipped on the TV kicking off his shoes.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

THE NEXT DAY...

Konan arrived just as Pein was walking into his office. She continued on her path until she got to the main desk where she met with Deidara, behind it. "Welcome back, Konan! Feeling better today, yeah?"

Konan returned the blonde's warm smile. "Yes. Quite. I wonder if my patient is, though..."

"Don't worry about Kakuzu. We switched him over to Hidan's care." Konan sighed. "Shikata Ga Nai..."

Kakuzu sat up in bed as his new doctor arrived with his prescriptions. "Good morning, Kakuzu." The man turned and made a confused look. "Who are you?"

Hidan stood by the man's bed. "I'm Hidan, you're new doctor." He had short white hair, gelled back, and pink eyes. He was probably much shorter than Kakuzu, much like everyone else working at the hospital.

He smiled at the new doctor and turned back to the window. '_I wonder if he's gay...' _

"What are you thinking about?"

Kakuzu turned back to Hidan. "Not much. Mostly you." Hidan smiled. "Same here. I'd love to get to know you better."

"You'll probably see me everyday. You _are _my doctor." Hidan smiled again. Kakuzu did, too. Konan walked in.

"Uh...Hey, Hidan. Kakuzu." They both turned to the blue-haired girl. "Hey, Konan. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of him." The girl looked shocked. '_He didn't cuss once in that whole sentence' _

"What?"

"Uh...You're not cussing. At all."

Hidan looked shocked as well. "Uh...wow. You're right. Well I've never been in this good of a mood before." Konan smiled timidly and turned to Kakuzu.

'_I hope he'll do OK...'_

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Pein sat on the edge of his chair with his forehead on the edge of his desk.

'_What's wrong with me? I guess work **has **gotten into my personal life...I need a drink. Wait...What? I don't drink!' _

Tsunade walked into his office.

"Leader. I hope you've been considering my offer for a new Head Nurse."

He was quiet for a while, then lifted his head off of his desk to face her. "I'm not replacing Konan."

Tsunade sighed and turned to leave. As soon as she got halfway through the door, she stopped and added one last comment.

"She'll be your downfall"

And left, shutting the door behind her.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Well that was a nice chapter. Don't worry, there will be lemon soon.**

**I hope.**


	5. Discovering Illness

Pein stared blankly at the papers on his desk. Was the blonde right? Konan was a bit slow lately, but she'll surely brighten up, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konan sighed and slammed the silver clipboard down on Deidara's desk. He jumped in his chair with a start. "What's up with you, un!?" Konan glared daggers at him, and he flushed. "Erm...Really. What's wrong?" Konan had to answer. "Pein hates me."

"So?"

"Forget it." Konan turned away, starting towards Kakuzu's room, but Deidara stopped her, jumping out of his seat and grabbing the sleeve of her tight white dress. She was still moving when he did so, and the dress flew up, crumpling up around her neck, exposing her whole bottom half in her lacy white undies and navel piercing. She squealed and Deidara let go, blushing madly. She peeked over the gathered fabric at her neck to see Sasori standing in the hallway facing the complete opposite direction, with his head seeming to be completely spun around to stare straight into Konan's golden eyes. His gaze quickly drifted downward, but then he got a projectile nosebleed, falling onto the floor.

Konan yanked the 3-sizes-too-small dress down as far as it would go (which was about halfway between her hips and knees), and spun back around to face Deidara, who was staring at her, looking paranoid. She huffed, "Come on, tell me. Why do you care if he hates you?"

"I don't have time now."

"Sure you do."

"Deidara." She bit her cheek and Deidara raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright, I give. We'll talk later."

Konan picked her clipboard back up and continued off to Kakuzu's room. She got there and quietly opened the door, trying not to make a sound in case he was sleeping. She peeked her head in and gasped, suppressing a fangirl squeal. Kakuzu was sitting up in his bed, the covers long abandoned on the floor beside his bed. Hidan was straddling his waist, yet supporting himself on his calves, kissing Kakuzu deeply with his eyes (luckily) closed tight. Kakuzu had his hands firmly squeezing Hidan's ass, which was rocking provocatively back and forth slowly.

Konan reluctantly backed out of the room and quietly closed the door. She turned and strode down the hall to the main office where Deidara was still, lazily looking through patients' records. "Uhm...Deidara?" He jumped in his chair, almost dropping the clipboard, and closed it tightly, slamming it down in his lap, as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Erm...yes?" Konan laughed a little and pointed to the records he was looking through. "Any patients in there not waited on yet?" Deidara handed her the one he was looking through.

Konan looked through it just as lazily as Deidara did.

Name: Zetsu; Age: 23; Condition: Brain damage-Whole right side

It had some other uninteresting jibberish about treatment and details and behaviour. "So he needs half of a brain transplant." Deidara chuckled, and shrugged. "I don't know anything about that. Where'd Sasori go?"

"Why do you care? You like him or something?" Deidara widened his eyes and became frantic. "Th-that's not true!! That's so not true!! Yeah!!"

"'Yeah'? Does that mean you do?" Konan mocked, knowing Deidara hated it when you quoted him on his speech impediment. He huffed and poked out his bottom lip, becoming cutely angrier. Konan laughed and strode away to wherever Zetsu might be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXOXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orochimaru sat on the bed, bored as hell, and sighed heavily. Suddenly, the door creaked open slowly. He looked up, his atrificially yellow eyes snapping to the doorway, cascading dim yellow light partway into the room. A Femenine figure appeared in the doorway, and Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, almost like a dog. The door closed again and Sasuke lifted the light dimmer a little, casting a very dim glow throughout the room, lightly illuminating himself as well, wearing an embarrassingly pink, yet clear at the same time, dress with feathers at the bottom. Orochimaru smirked. "Finally come around, Sasuke?" he crept closer and he closed his eyes. The man pressed his lips firmly against Orochimaru's, and they kissed deeply for a little while.

"Master, are you ready to tell me where you were going?" Sasuke licked the man's chin, mischief glimmering in his deep black eyes. Orochimaru continued kissing down the boy's neck, then pulled Sasuke on top of him, falling back onto the bed with his calves hanging loose off the end of the bed. Sasuke was no top now, and held down Orochimaru's elbows to the bed.

"I think you already know, you jealous little brat." Sasuke smirked a little more at the stupid (yet true) idea of Orochimaru still being in love with that stupid blue-haired bitch. He clenched his theeth in anger, but allowed Orochimaru to slip his underwear off. He licked his dry lips and closed his eyes, waiting for this unbearably long moment to end.

'_As soon as he merely mentions that bitch's NAME again, I'm going to kill her' _He smiled an evil smile and insanity flashed in his swirling red eyes. '_Kill her...'_

Sounded like a good idea.


End file.
